


Tell me who you loyal to.

by Erap0823



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erap0823/pseuds/Erap0823
Summary: "Did you mean any of the things you said to me?"  I asked with tears in my eyes and heart hurting. "I really don't know anymore.." he speaks. Not meeting my eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoy my story. It’s created from personal experiences, more or less. But nonetheless enjoy. 🌻

Like any other day I was with my now boyfriend. Kim Namjoon. We've only been together for about 6 months and he's made me feel more happy than I have ever been.

Being an older (26) Nubian woman dating a slightly younger asian man is usually frown upon in my family. Especially the "younger" part. 

But with Namjoon I don't see age, he's more mature than any male my age or older...well at least some times he is. 

"Ooh ok our porno can be named "Long boy and miss piggy!". 

I turned around to look at my loving and adorable boyfriend like I was in the exorcist or something.

" S-So, are you calling me fat?". I asked, literally on the verge of tears. 

"Bae what? , nooo okay? I love all of you I was just joking. My apologies my little scrumptious bunny". 

He took me in his arms and kissed me slowly. I moaned into the kiss basking in his embrace. I didn't want to part from his masculine arms but we had a train to catch.

"Babe you know I would never do anything or say anything to hurt you right?" He said as he guided me to our seat. I smiled shyly "Yes, I know Namjoon."

 

*Later in the evening*

 

Later that day I returned back home, dying of boredom now when I received a text from Namjoon. 

 

TLOML: Hey bunny, wanna come with me to Hoseok's place? He has a new girl he want us to meet.

 

ME: Aweee, has hobi settles down finally?

 

TLOML: I guess we're gonna find out huh? I'll see you in 10...Dress nice...

 

I read the text and didn't reply back seeing as I only had ten minutes to get ready! How does he expect me to get dress with hair and make up in 10 minutes?!!! 

Sighing loudly, I sprung into action. 

Finally done getting ready, I found the perfect dress. 

 

"He said dress nice right? Hopefully he doesn't have a problem with my dress." I sigh.

Joonie texted me that he was out front and I leave out. Walking to the car I noticed his face, he looked at me with bulging eyes.   
His gaze follows all the way down to my feet.  
I notice that he's...under dressed.

 

"Wow Y/N, you look incredible." He said showing his beautiful dimples. "Joonie I'm overdressed!" I moaned because it looked like I was going to either a fancy dinner or the club.

"Aigoo, Bae you look PERFECT. Let's get going. We're late." He winks at me. 

I hope this dress isn't too much. Now I feel a little uncertain about my attire.

 

 

————————————————————

Hi, Thank you for reading our story. Please remember to vote and comment.


	2. Chapter 2

During the ride to Hobi's, Joonie was trying so hard to not feel and touch on my thighs. I smirked at this knowing that he wouldn't be able to contain himself through out the night.

The ride to the mansion was long...Yes I said mansion. Joonie and his friends were wealthy. The drive from the gate to the door took 3 minutes. Namjoon parks and hurry to my side and open my door. 

"Damn Y/N, you're really trying my patience with this tight ass dress hugging you thick thighs and juicy ass." He whispers in my ear seductively. I groan to the words as his breath hits my ear drum. 

 

"Now, now Joonie...be good and I might give you a surprise once we leave here." He sighs and ring the bell and sure enough we are ambushed by a loud male.

"RM!! Y/N!!! MY FRIENDS!!!, come in, come in." Seokjin, One of the eldest of the bunch yelled. We walked inside I marveled at all the decorations, but I was slightly confused on to why they're were decorations and such just for a small get together for meeting Hoseok's new fling.

"AH, Namjoon bro! you're here." Hoseok says and then looking around him searching for me. "DAMN Y/N...you look good in that dress girl!" he says with no shame. 

"I bet Namjoon here had a hard time keeping his hands to himself." He laughs heartily. Me shying away at the statement turning pink and looking at Namjoon for comfort.

"Hobi..Keep your eyes on your own woman." Namjoon warns. "Speaking of..where is the lucky lady?"

I wondered the same until I saw a beautiful woman with curves to die for, swaying her way over to us. 

 

I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Her skin was a succulent mocha color and she had beautiful long hair, with full lips that would make even me want to suck them dry.

"Ah, here she is. Solar, this is Namjoon and his Lovely girlfriend Y/N." She smiles and reach for our hands to shake them. Oh god her skin was so fucking soft it made me want to touch her even more. "Hi guys I heard so much about you I'm Solar..Hoseok's Fiancée." She says proudly. 

"YOU'RE HIS WHAT?!" Joon and I both scream in utter shock and disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU'RE HIS WHAT?!" 

"All right guys calm down." Hoseok chuckled. " It is time for me to break the news to everyone else. I just decided to tell you two-first." As the two walked away Joon and I follow them, still trying to piece together the information that was sprung upon us.

"Master Jung, Dinner is ready." We all heard and started to make our way to the large dinner table.

"Whooaaa!" Seokjin and another friend name Hyungwon yelled.

The table was a wide spread of different asian foods along with southern soul food.

"So Solar, how did you and Ho ass over here meet?" Yoongi asked in between sipping his cognac slowly. " Well he was working a job with my f--" "Uh we can get to the how I met her another time right now I have an announcement to make."

Namjoon and I shared glances at each other while everyone else looked confused, except for Yoongi. "Let me guess, You're engaged?" Yoongi spit out jokingly. 

The room fell silent waiting for Hobi's answer. "Yahh!! Let him speak!" Kihyun threatened raising his hand a little to the male. 

"Thank you, Anyway...yes in fact, we are indeed engaged to be married. In all actuality we will be wed within the next 30 days...SURPRISE!" He said so nonchalantly.

"What the fuck J-hope!" Someone protest. "how could you be so fucking stupid, you just met this bitch and now you're marrying her!" Another shouted.

"Whoa, whoa language...how about we all just calm down and let's hear him out. Maybe it for a reason they are urgent to tie the knot." I said.

"No, There is no reason for the urgency. It was love at first sight, so I decided why fucking not? I'm in love with Solar wether you fucking like it or not." Hobi spat. Incredibly livid now that he noticed his members didn't support him.

"Okay,Okay, let's all just calm down and talk as ad--" Namjoon didn't finish his sentence. 

"You fucking right I don't like it! Knowing the life we live we don't just spontaneously do shit Hoseok!" Yoongi rebutted again Hobi's statement. "We have to think of our decisions carefully, you out of ALL people should know that!"

The room was once again silent....no one spoke. I sit there being the only one with a confused look on my face trying to process Yoongi's words. What does he mean the life they all live? Aren't they all JUST music artists ? Being knocked out of that train of thought, Namjoon finally spoke.

"Guys...Let's speak on the matter another day another time. Right now lets just celebrate our brother." Everyone else hummed in response except for Hoseok and Yoongi who were staring at each other with deadly glares.

What the fuck is that about? Why is it such a big deal?  
————————————


	4. Chapter 4

After the whole fiasco things started to calm down a bit. The mood shifted to a happier one. As the night went on Namjoon started to get handsy and started touching and squeezing my thighs . "

Joonie stop..can't it wait?" I asked with heavy breathing. He smirked at my inquiry knowing that we wouldn't even make it to the car.  
"But bunny, Daddy doesn't want to wait. He needs his cony right now." He says as he starts nibbling on my ear lobe.

 

I knew I wouldn't be able to resist the matter so I decided to play a little game of my own. I then decided to sit on his lap, directly on his crotch. Positioning myself so that my core was pressing against his semi hardened phallus.

I start squirming and moaning a little while still having a conversation with all the boys and Hobi's new fiancée. I actually like her.

Suddenly I was squeezed on my hips. " Is this how you want to play Bunny?" I heard as I felt a hot puff on the nape of my neck.

Giving no response I decided to continue my teasing, now adding more bounce to my laughter. Even though the other jokes weren't that funny. I had other things on my mind that were hilarious.

"Guys, we're gonna head out and call it the night." Namjoon spoke. " Aigoo, so suddenly?" Hoseok inquired. 

"Yeah Y/N said she was a little tired earlier and I don't wanna keep her out too late."   
"Um no I didn't I'm fine." I smirked. Still teasing but now placing my hand on his cloth penis pinching it a little.

"Yes, you are... anyways, I'll call you all tomorrow maybe we can meet up this weekend." He snatches me up almost running out of the door until we heard. "Namjoon, can you give me a lift?" Yoongi asked. His only way to Hobi's house was Hobi and he didn't want to be there any longer.

"Yeah, sure fine."  
The car ride was awkward as fuck I'm not gonna lie. I felt so uncomfortable with Yoongi's deadly silence. Shockingly we were in front of Namjoon's place and I looked slightly demented.

" I thought we were dropping him off baby?"  
"I am but I want you to go in and get ready for me baby, daddy needs you to go in my second drawer and get the red box ok? Have it ready for me when I get back. Can you follow daddy's instructions bunny?" 

I swallowed. "Yes, I can do that." Kissing him in the lips sloppily but briefly I get out waving farewell to Yoongi who slides in the front seat.

"Now, let's talk about your out bursts in front of Y/N Yoongi."


	5. Chapter 5

After Namjoon and Yoongi left I hurriedly ran into his home. Scurried my way up the stairs into his master bedroom. I headed straight over to the drawers opening the second one.

Grabbing the box eagerly seeing the content on the inside. "When the fuck did he buy this?" I said out loud with a smirk on my face.

I head to the bathroom and showering and shaving, exfoliating my whole entire body. Getting squeaky clean for daddy.

Once finished I slipped the lingerie admiring myself. My phone chimes seeing who it was.

TLOML: make sure you have that blindfold on...do NOT disobey me bunny.  
I scoffed at the message. I decided not to respond and do as he requested. Putting on the blindfold. 

 

I then lay myself across the bed awaiting on daddy's arrival.

30 minutes later, I hear keys jingling and the front door opening and closing. "Bunny baby, I'm home." His voice sexily echoed off the staircase walls.

Butterflies erupt in my stomach as his footsteps get closer and closer. Soon he steps foot into the room. "Mm...now that's a sight to see baby." He rasps.

Next then I know he's hovering over me ghosting his lips on my thighs and moving up towards my stomach and breast.

Gasping from the sudden surprise. I arch my back and let out a groan.

"Namjoon how long do I have to wait?" I ask desperately. 

"Tch!" He sucks his teeth. "Bunny....what is my name when we are in this bed room?" He questioned. 

Forgetting how strict he is once he's in lust mode.

"My apologies...Sir.." I heard him lightly chuckle. "That's more like it cony." He praised.  
Next thing I hear is his clothes hitting the floor and feeling the bed move a little knowing that he is now on the mattress.

"Remember baby, no hands baby. Understood?" He command. "Y-Yes S-Sir." I replied nervously. His next action were to take the lace that was around my wrist and attached them to the headboard. 

"Mmm you thought you were so fucking cute tonight teasing me like that in that tight ass dress while your ass just sit up perky as fuck and your tits just sit out on forefront for all my mates to see? Did you like showing them what's mines bunny?"

"No—" I said. "No what bunny..speak up!"  
"N—No sir I did not enjoy showing them what is yours. I am sorry." 

"I do believe that you are in for a punishment baby. Hmm what do you think? You think you deserve a punishment from your Daddy?" 

I moaned in response really wanting him to punish me. I quite enjoy his punishments, oh how good he was at doing so. Suddenly I feel a breeze on my core hissing at the air.

"Mmmm baby, you're already wet for me little one. Mmm fuck Y/N I'm trying not to take you whole right now but your scent is so intoxicating baby." He growled while in between my thighs.

"Sir please...please daddy." I begged "Please what bunny?...I don't understand you. Be more clear for daddy."

"Sir grant me the honor of being blessed with you amazing tongue!" I cried. So desperately wanting him to lick my pussy. 

"Mmm fuck it I can't wait any longer." Namjoon then started smacking his lips hungrily on my pussy licking and sucking making loud noises while doing so. 

"MM—Ahh shit joonie" I moan. He stops and angrily asked. "What the fuck did say y/n? What did daddy tell you? You disobedient slut!" 

Moaning at his words getting wetter. Now there is a puddle on the bed. " My apologies Sir..you just felt amazing eating my pussy the way that you just did. Please don't stop Sir...I beg of you."

Pleased to hear my cry he continued to doing so inserting a digit inside my soaking hole. Caressing my walls with his slender finger adding another still sucking harshly on my clitoris.

Impatient..he lines himself up to my folds and eases inside of me we both gasp and groan at the sudden warmth.

"O-Oh fuck baby." He says before moving in and out. Slick squishing sounds are made because of the tightness and wetness of my vagina.

"Aah shit Daddy..please speed up a little. I can't take it already." I asked hating that he was going so slow rubbing my walls with his thickness. 

To say the least Namjoon was not small at all. He was blessed with GIRTH and a nice length. Being able to rub my g-spot with every stroke making me moan and groan feeling my orgasm approaching. 

Namjoon speeds up his flow and is now pounding me with a incredible speed bringing tears to my eyes. Making me cry out and scream. He then flips me over and arches my back. 

He starts eating my ass while fingering my pussy. Getting every last drop of cum savoring the peach flavor. "So sweet...taste like peaches and cream baby." He praises my taste.

He continues his ass eating and then suddenly smacks my ass five times and then pounding right back into me making me jolt and yell out. "AAH!! YES!!!! Oh fuck yes, right fucking there daddy!" 

He moans just as loud as me as he spreads my ass cheeks lifting one of his legs up getting a better angle of my pussy.

"Squish! squish! squish!" Is the only noise that is being made other than out moans. I start to throw my ass back wanting to not just be completely dominated. I am rewarded with a few moans and ass slaps from my master, encouraging me to keep it up.

Namjoon no hands me and holds his arms behind his head as he lets me bounce off of his dick like a pro. Once he couldn't take it anymore..feeling his soon release. 

"Fuck baby I'm about to cum" He protest but I wasn't so ready for it to be over yet.   
"Please no sir, not yet. I'm close but not yet. FUCK ME HARDER DADDY. Let's c-cum t-together!" I shouted. 

Namjoon groans and meets my request. After a few more pounds to my g-spot. "Oh fuck daddy I'm gonna cum!!" "Cum with me baby...CUM NOW!!" He loudly grunts while busting his seed inside of my gaping hole I cum right afterwards.

Both out of breath but pleased...

"Fuck I love you Y/N....

 

"Wait what did you just say?"

More than surprised because he's never said those words to me.

 

————————————————————


	6. Chapter 6

"I said I love you Y/N."

Frozen on the bed I try to gather my thoughts. Did he just tell me he loves me? Oh my fuck those words are music to my ears.

"N-Namjoon...oh Namjoon, I love you too! I've been waiting on the right moment to say that. I just thought it was too soon." I said with now tears streaming down my flushed face. 

"Baby, I've been thinking.." He said with a pause. "Yes babe?—wassup?" He hesitatingly fidgets. "Well bunny—" " just spit it out all ready joonie." "Letsmakeitofficialandmoveintogether." He blurted out in a hurry. "Wait did you say what I think you said joonie?" 

"Jagiya, it's been on my mind for the last couple of weeks and I wanted to wait on the right time. Seeing hobi engaged made me think like what am I doing with my relationship? I wanna make us officially official. So will you move in with me?"

Pausing and Star struck at his adorable dimples. I had to think to myself but very quickly. " Hell yeah daddy, was that even a real question?" 

His eyes lit up with hearts and he jumps on me kissing my face and lips all over. " oh baby you just made me so damn happy, I think that deserves a reward honey." He smirks

"Mm well what do you have in mind Sir?" Whispering on his lips. "Mmmm....I'm about to eat your pussy until you cry baby."

Fuck that's hot.

————————————————————-

Hoseok POV

"Hoseok don't worry about it okay? It'll work itself out in the long run." Solar tried reassuring me. Things didn't go as planned tonight. Having a dispute with my fellow brother over my decision to marry my "fiancée" without him even know what I sacrifice just to make sure Bangtan was good. He didn't even know the shit we were up against yet!

"He shouldn't have reacted that way, calling you a bitch? That shit ain't gonna fly with me baby, you're mine...nobody disrespect what is mines. Brother or not." I say very dry and rough. 

"It's just that us coming together with your father who is the boss of the Haitians and Big Bang also our partner ship with Monsta X I felt that it would up our alias against our enemies." I said furrowing my brows. 

" Baby how about I help you relax?? Hm? Would you like that baby?" She asks while working my shoulders making me groan in response. "Ooh shit Solie, right there...fuck" I moan loving her tiny fingers. 

"Mm just let me do my job baby, let me please you." She pushes my shoulders back for me to lie down. Hovering over my crotch, I look down at her watching for her next move. She blows her hot breath on my length, teasing me..and pissing me off.

"Solie...let's not tease. That's rude." I huff trying to catch my breath. " mm as you wish my King." she says.

She then undo my pants taking them completely off along with my briefs. Watching my dick fly free with a watery mouth. She then glides her tongue in my slit. Still. Teasing.

"Fuckkk Solar stop teasing!!!" Impatient as I am. I grab her head and choke her with my dick. Giggling at her struggle. "Dick got your tongue baby??" She tries to speak but can't because her mouth full of dick.

"Ngah!!!" Is all the noise she makes. I decided to stop being a dick and let her live before she died from choking. But as I did that her Revenge was soon granted. She sucked and swallowed my dick with no gag reflex at all. I'm so proud of my baby girl.

I start grooming her long thick hair, getting a tight grip on the ponytail I made. "Swallow that dick baby...fuckkkkk." I yelled not being ashamed of my moans. 

I stop her actions." Ready for me to fuck you now princess?" She nods eagerly and I smirk flipping us over ripping my shirt off.

"Show me that risking my life and my mates life was worth it baby."


	7. Chapter 7

Yoongi POV 

Taking in Namjoon's words on how careless I was spewing out the things I said in front of all of those women..especially y/n. Who no doubt is more innocent than us all.

Since it was pouring raining. I decided to take time to myself and reflect on the decision that Hoseok made. How could he be so remiss about this? Did he fucking forget that we have enemies waiting to find out who were dating just to get close to us?

Sighing at the thoughts, I roll over and check my phone to see that my little pet has texted me and is being a needy little slut—per usual.

Deciding on dialing the lad. " Papa, where are you? I'm scared and I need you and I lost my bubba." His cries send a tightness in my chest.

"Kitty did you check the closet for bubba?" "Daddy I'm scared of the closet..r-remember?" Knowing that statement to be true, I sighed. "Sit tight puddin' Daddy is on his way give me 15 minutes ok? Don't be scared." I reassure my sweet boy. He hums an okay and hangs up. 

Hopping out of bed I grab my keys and head out. On the drive to him being 5 minutes away I realize I left my phone on the bed. "FUCK!" Knowing that it's too late to turn around to go back...Kitty needs me. I'm sure me not having my phone for a few hours won't harm anything.

Reaching the condo, I used his keypad to gain access. "Baby? Where are you?" I called searching for my little pet.

"I-I-I here papa..up s-stairs." He whimpered out to me. Once I reached his room I saw my frightened kitty curled up on the bed. His blonde tail swaying frantically because of the fear of rain and darkness. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention Jimin was a hybrid who just so happened to be a 'little'. 

Once he saw me his little legs leaped off of the bed and jumped into my arms. "Ahh I see someone missed papa yeah?" I said squeezing his ass a little receiving a yelp from him. He sniffles and shook his head.

The way I even have Jimin right now is because I did a job that Namjoon gave me. I was supposed to clear our rivals out, which I did. But when I first saw his cute chubby face..I lost it. 

 

He was a dancer and sex slave for our rival gang Exo. They were supposedly smuggling hybrids in from Busan and he just so happened to be the one that survived the longest. 

"Papa I want bubba..n-now." Looking over at the closet I sat my baby boy down and walked to the closet. Upon my entrance of the closet I heard and say from the corner, there he was shakin like a stripper. 

Hurrying up I grab the monkey stuffy and hand it to my sweet, delicious boy. "Daddy?" He called. "Yes baby?" He stares at me with passion and curiosity. "Is papa staying with me tonight? I would love it if you stay and play with me." 

Shocked looking at him..his tone was different. "Are you big Jimmy or little?" " I'm big daddy" he said seductively. Taking in his tone I decided to give my baby boy some attention.


	8. Chapter 8

Y/N POV 

Waking up to the smell of fresh avocado and herbal tea. I rubbed my face a little then checked my phone. I had a text from my half brother Minho.

McDumbAss: Wake yo ass up...father needs to see you at the castle in one hour.

I groaned and check the time. Seeing that I had forty minutes left to get ready. I rushed downstairs to find my boyfriend looking so damn sexy drinking his coffee. 

 

Also hearing voices I pause. It was Hoseok. Still dressed in..nothing I slide to the nearest bathroom and grab a silk robe which hides nothing.

You could see the silhouette of my body threw the fabric. Shrugging "I guess it's better than me being full on fucking naked right?"

Making my way to the kitchen. Joonie finally looks up at me. "Hi baby." He greets and then eyes my body up and down.

" Hi daddy." I say while pecking on his lips for 7 seconds. I glance over to Hoseok who was on a call not paying attention to us. "What's he doing here so early?" I asked sincerely. "Just business babe. We might have a new business contract." He says.

Nodding. "Mm okay, well my brother texted me saying father needs me..can I drive one of your cars to meet my father?" 

His face wasn't readable. It was stuck between fear and thirst. "Mm— baby I'll just drop you off!" He offered. "No babe you have business to attend plus work, let's just save the drop off for another day." I insist.

He eyes me then gave in handing me the keys to his Mercedes Benz G-wagon. "Ooh black beauty??? You're letting me take her?" 

"You can have her baby, you do need your own car so you can get around if I'm not around."   
Computing his words, I was speechless. 

"Namjoon no, that's too fucking much! I can Uber!" I shove the keys to his chest. Before I was able to move my hand he grabs it and holds it tight.

"Baby, no woman of mines will be ubering ANYWHERE!" He says in a growl. Which the vibrations of that go straight to my pussy. I had no choice but to obey him.

"Yes Sir.." I snap out of it telling him I have to leave. I look over gaining Hobi's attention, waving him off he does the same showing me his beautiful smile.

I ran to get dressed. Luckily I have something to wear here. Deciding on this 

 

I glide down the stairs walking to the door where Namjoon runs to me. "Mmmm..see you later baby?" He asks while taking in my scent. "Yes baby, when I'm done with everything I'll come right back daddy I promise." He leans down kissing my lips softly but with so much lust making me moan while wrapping my arms around his neck. 

The kids is interrupted by the sounds of Hobi calling Joon's name. "Ughh fuck, I gotta go baby..call me later okay?" He says with a few more kisses. I nod and go to the garage and start up the truck for my departure.

Taking my time. I grab a latte and a sandwich from Starbucks eating while in my new truck. Irresponsible I KNOW but...whatever. 

Feeling my phone vibrate it's my brother. Shit..

"I'm on my way...fuck." Hearing a sigh. "You were to be here 10 minutes ago y/n! It's urgent that you hurry here now!" He whisper yells.

"Fine, fuck! I'm pulling up open the gate and the door!" I say irritatingly hanging up on him.

Driving and parking I watch my brother eye grow wide. "Where the fuck did you get this truck? Father didn't approve of the matter. I would know since I count his money." He says sarcastically. 

"You know Mino...you should really mind your own fuckin business you nosy ass bitch..." I snarl. "How about I tell father that you're out here sellin pussy for things, he wouldn't be pleased now would he?" 

Looking at him with a angered look, I instantly whack him across the face with my backhand. "Bitch stop playing with me! If your thirsty ass must know...myboyfriendgaveittome." I mumbled. Still holding his face "what was that noona?" 

I rolled my eyes walking past him entering the house and heading straight to my father's office. Well, he's not MY father but he's my mothers husband. They met at a dinner party in Seoul one night that JYP was holding. 

He said it was love at first sight..whatever that is.

Knocking on his door I enter not waiting on his response. He was currently on the phone and he looked up at me smiling. "Jinyoung let me call you back my lovely daughter just walked in. Ah y/n how are you baby girl? Please sit." He signals me to sit in his other office chair.

"I'm well Hyun-Suk..how are things going with you and my mother?" I ask purposely calling him by his first name. He smiles and replies. "Well she's out with my black card right now so I'll say she's happy, I on the other hand...I'm alive I guess."

He pauses "Well, I called you here today because I've noticed that you've been seeing this boy...Namjoon is it?" Stunned but not surprised. I'm sure he has Jin-Woo keeping close tabs on me.

"Yeah..his name is Namjoon, but what about him?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He sighs "You can't see him anymore y/n not unless you want you feelings hurt." He says dryly. "Ha ha good one"he looks at me with a straight face. My body stiffened. " You can't be fuckin serious!!"

"I'm so fucking serious..He is part of something that I do not want you Associating with. He's the enemy!!" 

"NO!" I yell " No he's not...you're lying." I say with tears and anger in my eyes. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Why don't you ask him yourself Y/N?"


	9. Chapter 9

Fuming and also thinking. Is that why his facial expression was the way that it was? Did he know about my father? 

Even though I never told him about what my family does, I lied and said they own a chain of cleaners and that's how we are wealthy. Which wasn't a complete lie. 

I speed race back to Namjoon's home just HOPING he was there. Come to fine out he isn't. Instantly I dial him up to see where he was.

"Hey bunny, how was the visit with your father?"

Pausing for a moment at the sweetness in his tone. 

"Mm it was the same as always, daddy wants my to open up my own cleaners so I can start making my own wealth." I lied. 

"Where are you though Namjoon? I miss you I wanna see you right now."

He answers quickly. "Baby you know daddy's at work—" he pauses but I hear a noise.. something that was very familiar too me. " I'll be home in like two hours tops." He grunts out. 

" Baby..you ok?" I ask hoping that I was just hearing things. "Yes baby, look let me call you when I'm done with work ok bunny?" He didn't wait for me to respond he simply just hung up.

Now I'm sitting here mind racing thinking about all the shit that was brought too me today.

"Ughhh what the fuck!!" I sigh loudly deciding that I shouldn't sit here and let my mind wander. I called my best Blaze to meet up. Also inviting Solar, because why not?

I take another shower changing into something more...me. The other outfit was just to be respectful to my family. 

 

Taking my time getting dress..two hours has passed. Still no Namjoon..still no text or calls neither. 

"Fuck this shit." I say. Calling up my girls to see if they ready for my too pick them up.

I grab my keys and head out walking in the driveways when I see someone pulling up. It was Jinwoo.

"Did you father have you follow me Jin?" I deadpan. "You know the drill y/n. I was also told that you were to leave a certain someone alone and yet you're here...must you disobey father?" 

Rolling my eyes because I'm definitely not tryna hear that father shit. "Jinwoo please just shut the fuck up, I'm going now. So why don't you run along." 

"Dressed like that dear sister?" He calls out while licking and biting his bottom lip. 

Ignoring him I get in the truck and go.

————————————————————-

Namjoon POV 

Y/N calls me while I was in the middle of beheading someone. Thank the Gods for EarPods. Grunting because this fucker has a thick ass neck. I had to use my strength to really cut clean.

"Baby...you ok?" She asks I know what she's thinking. Oh baby it is not that.

" Yes baby, look let me call you when I'm done with work ok bunny?" I hang up instantly so I can focus on the job.

I know I told her two hours but the fat fuck isn't easy to cut. Once I'm finish I put his head in a box and have Jungkook send it to his family's home.

Not that I King about how time waits on no man it is now dark out. "Fuck she's gonna be pissed." 

Cleaning myself off I change my clothes and bid the gang goodnight telling them to finish all the rest of the paperwork and body burnings.

Driving home I feel something in my stomach. I felt queasy. I simply push that off to the side. Ignoring it.

Once I'm close I notice the g-wagon isn't there. "I told she was here?" Parking the car I pull out my phone. I call my bunny but no answer.

Scrolling down Twitter I see something on Y/N's feed. Someone recording her grinding her thicc ass on who appears to be Gray from another small gang AOMG.

Furious now. I call up Yoongz and Hobi. After I pick them both up. Yes it was awkward but I didn't give a fuck. We had bigger problems!

"My brothers...We have another job too do before the night ends. So sort your shit out NOW! I need you focused."


	10. Chapter 10

After leaving Jinwoo stank ass behind I got pick up Blaze first. 

She was always so stunning. It was unbelievable. I think I might be bi for the way that I love women. 

She walks out looking so fucking bomb. 

 

"Yesss Goddess!!" I scream. She giggles getting in the car. "Where we going tonight? And Namjoon let you out lookin like that?" She asks tryna be fuckin funny.

"Girl IM GROWN...but no he doesn't know that I have this on. Also I want you to meet Solar..She's Hoseok fiancé" I say with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up..you lying." She says with her mouth hung open.

"Naw bro I'm not, he's getting married. Next month." I laugh.

"Mm-mm" she says and that when she decides to play music to change the subject. I never knew for sure if her and hobi fucked or not and it kinda wasn't my place to ask.

Pulling up 40 minutes later to the mansion Solar walks out the gated home. 

 

"Damn she thick!" Blaze gasp.  
"Hey y/n girl." Solar says getting the back seat.

 

"Hey boo this my best friend Blaze, Blaze this is Hoseok's fiancé I was telling you about, Solar."   
They shake hands genuinely and we pulled off once they we're acquainted.

"If you don't mind y/n I know a club that you'll love. Solar spoke up. 

"Fuck it let go. Gimme the address for the GPS" I said  
—————————

"We gettin drunk, lit as fuck.."

Everyone in the club screams singing Jay Park's Soju. I'm dancing with one of the Main producers of AOMG..I don't even know how that happened. His name was Gray.

"You keep grinding on my dick like that you gone make me take you back to my penthouse." He groans in my ear.

"Oh yeah? It's not like you can handle me anyways." I say flirting back. Not really meaning anything by it. 

We continued to dance a little more before I told him I had to use the ladies room.

As I walked I felt like someone was watching. Me. So I looked around trying to focus and then I see my brother of course, but five feet away from him I see Yoongi trying to look as normal as possible.

Right next to him was Hoseok staring at Solar dance on The CEO Jaebum Park. If those two motherfuckas are here then that mean—

"Oh my bunny...you have been bad." Namjoon blows in my ear grabbing me to one of the VIP rooms. 

"What the fuck Namjoon what are you doing here?" I asked with furrow brows.

"I should be asking you the same, you're here dress like a little slut for everyone to see? Didn't I tell you you're mines bunny?"

Trying to stay focused and not get turned on why being scolded was the hardest shit ever..and I mean hard.

"I'm a human being. You don't own me Namjoon. Besides you were busy getting your dick sucked earlier so why do you care?"

His face surprised by my words. "Y/N what the FUCK are you talking about? Cheating I would NEVER cheat on you. What gave you that silly ass idea?" He moves closer. "Huh Baby?"....tell me."

Trying to not suffocate in his cologne. " I heard you grunting earlier. I heard sounds that sounded like slurping..I'm not stupid Namjoon." I say avoiding his gaze. 

"Y/n look at me." He forces my face up when I didn't listen the first time. Joon isn't the type to repeat himself. He HATES it. " I would NEVER cheat on you my Queen. You mean too much for me to do such a reckless thing.

Knowing that his words were true. I sighed. He sits down on the lounge couch and pat his lap for me to sit. 

"Talk to daddy..what's wrong bunny?"

"Namjoon....." I say very apprehensively.

"Yes bunny?" He looks deep into my eyes.

 

I'm still hesitant on ask him the million dollar question that my father asked me to inquire about. 

"Are you the Leader if Bangtan?" I blurt out.

He sighs and scoffs "Who told you?"


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you mean who told me?! Is it true Namjoon?"  
He stares and then sighs making a phone call I guess to Yoongi. 

"Let's go y/n." He says grabbing my arm roughly. I try getting away but he has a strong grip on me.

"Namjoon you're hurting me..let go!" He ignores me walking right through the club.

I see Jinwoo watching with alert eyes. I look at him telling him through the eyes that I was fine. He squints but nods.

Namjoon then throws me in my truck while I see Solar and Blaze being dragged in his van.

"Namjoon you're scaring me...what is this?" I ask as he blindfolds me.

"Bunny...Shut up please. I'm not gonna hurt you. Don't be scared.  
———————————-

One hour later I feel that we have come to a stop. I feel someone grabs me bridal style. I assume it's joonie.

Then next thing I know I'm being sat down on a soft couch. The blind fold is removed from my face. "W-Where am I? What is this place?"

"Y/N...this is the hangout." Namjoon sighs. Next thing I hear the Blaze yelling and a male screaming. Oh fuck..that sounded like Yoongi. She must be beating his ass.

Next I see hyungwon, kihyun, and minhyuk go out to help the older. They all come back with different body parts of Blaze in their hands as she kicks and screams.

When she finally calmed down she looks at me and then runs to me. "Y/N are you ok? Did they do anything to you?! Tell me now I'll gut them!"

I smile. "No I'm fine ok?, now explain Namjoon. Why am I here?" I turn to him. He looks at me then back at Bangtan trying to decide if he should say anything.

" FUCK! Let's just kill these bitches they know too much!" Minhyuk yells. I look frightened as he was coming closer too me. 

"Minhyuk if you don't get the fuck away from my woman I will behead you myself." The leader spits. The lad listens and retreats.

"Y/n just tell me who told you..." I hesitate.

 

"Father... Father told me"

————————————————

Jinwoo POV 

What the fuck they took her and her friends out of the club? Where are they taking them. Having a strange gut feeling I call Mino and tell him to meet me. 

Trusting my intuition I look in my rear view and see a car following me. Has been since the club. I can see two heads in the car so I instantly pull over once I see Mino pulling up on the side of me. I tell him to follow me because I'm being tailed.

Once that happens I hurried to get in his car before the other appears. Speeding off.

"Wassup brother you needed me?" He asked "Yeah I did, Bangtan took our little sister and we need to get her back. I know exactly where she is. I followed them but got side track because of Namjoon's goons."

I say now seeing that they are back behind us.  
"Fuck there they go. We gotta get rid of them brother." Mino says and I agreed. " turn here."

As he turns and stop I get out and draw my gun waiting for the latter to appear. Once they do we both open fire. The car stops in it tracks and that's when we seize gun play.

But oh we shouldn't have as we were leaving the two men got out shooting at us. Running back to the car we make it but just barely. I look back identifying the males. 

"Jeon and Kim." I growled. Oh how I hated the twins so much. They were Bangtan's most sadistic, notorious assassins.. other than Seokjin and Yoongi.

"Fuck, let's regroup and then come back tonight. We can not go home without y/n. Father will kill us dead." I said. " That or his wife will gut us first." Mino chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12

Yoongi POV

All while this was going on. Jimin kept calling and texting me. "Baby I really can't leave work right now please be patient kitty." 

"NO come home now Yoongi and play with me..o-or I'll play with myself!"  
Scoffing " Are you testing me baby boy?" I didn't hear a response but I only heard vibration and moaning.

"Jimin are you playing with yourself?" No response. "Kitty..you know daddy dislike disobedience. Do you I need to punish you kitty?" 

He breaths out "Y-Yes c-come..aahhh fuck, come punish me Papa.." he cries in my ear. My dick getting harder and harder. I hang up walking over to Hobi. "Can I go now? this is rather boring." I ask him and he glances at me not really paying attention. 

"Ask Namjoon Yoongi." He says with no emotion at all. I eye him. "Hoseok about what I said I'm truly so—" " Don't worry about it yoongz..you were just thinking of the gang. But trust me when I say I got this ok? If you weren't leave you would hear why I did it." 

Looking at the younger confused. "I thought it was just out of pure love?" He smirks. "It's really just business Yoongi." He walks off and confuses me.

"I go to Namjoon asking if I could leave. "Why do you need too? We are gonna have a meeting in 30 minutes can't it wait?" He asks.

Sighing. "Yeah it can wait." I text jimin and told him to stop what he's doing and that I'll be home soon. He replies by sending me a video of him with the prostate massager in his ass and him cumming all over himself.

Groaning because he looks so fucking good doing that while stroking both his tail and penis together. I'm gonna destroy him later. Just he wait.

 

———————————————

Namjoon's POV

I stand there in front of everyone. All eyes on me. Thinking about how my next words have to be extremely careful.

"Namjoon my father says you're his enemy. That is how I knew you were in a Mafia. He doesn't have music artists as enemies. I guess you lied about being a rapper too huh." I hear y/n say.

"Well what about you?" I ask." You weren't completely honest with me neither? You told me your father had cleaning businesses, you didn't say he was one of the biggest Mobsters alive."

She looks at me I guess taking in my words. " I guess you're right joonie, well what now?" She grits out. I think it over.

"Just fucking tell her Namjoon, it was all a fucking game." Seokjin says softly. "Tell her that you used her to get close to her step father so you could get revenge on him for killing our father. TELL HER NOW THAT YOU NEVER LOVED HER!" I heard Jin screams. 

My face is now hot as fuck. I'm ducking embarrassed at his out bursts. Y/n looks back and forth between him and I shaking her head no. Tears building up in her eyes.

"What the fuck is he talking about Namjoon? Tell me he's not saying that for half of a fucking year you played with me. Played with my heart just as much as you played with my vagina! Tell me it's not true!"

I was silent.

"Did you mean any of the things you said to me?" She asked with tears in her eyes and heart hurting. 

"I really don't know anymore.." I speak. Not meeting her eyes. 

Hurt. That's how her face looked. She looked broken.

"Wait y/n that's not what I meant.. shit wait bunny let me exp—" she yanks away from me. 

"Get the FUCK away from me...you piece of shit. You fucking used me...you fucking used me?" 

"Baby at first but then as the months went on I really did fall in love with you bu—" "y/n" she says "my name is y/n not bunny."

My face cracked at that. Damn what was I thinking? I should've just fucked her and left her alone. Found another way to get back at YG.

Y/n grabs Blaze and they both leave. I try to run after her but Blaze turned around with a hand blade in her hand threatening to cut my fucking throat from ear to ear.

Retreating back. I let them go.

Turning to Seokjin. Hatred in my eyes now. I charge at him landing a stone cold punch. Now I was on top of him beating my oldest brother to a pulp. I black out. Last thing I heard was Yoongi cursing me to stop.

———————————————-


	13. Chapter 13

It's been weeks since last seeing or hearing from Namjoon. My heart still hurting. I cant believe he used me.

Father came to my condo to see me a few times but I told him to leave me alone. Along with my brothers. I just wanted my mommy, no one else.

My mom rubs my head consoling me, staying with me every second of each day. "Baby girl you gotta get yourself out in the world again, he's just a boy."

Groaning and slightly moving away from her. I didn't want to agree because she was right he IS just a boy. But he was MY boy, and I miss him so much.

My phone vibrates again after the 100th time. But this time it's Solar. Surprised I answer.

"Hello?" I say softly.  
"Hey, I know we haven't talked in a while but, I wanted to know if I could come over and spend time with you?" She waits on my response. I look at mommy and she encourages me to say yes.

"I guess so yeah—" I'm cut off "GOOD! Because I'm outside with blaze and we're not leaving." That brings happiness to my mom she bolts to the door thanking the gods. Damn was I so much of a burden?

"Oh fuck y/n you look like shit!" Blaze says. I glance over in the mirror, fuck...she's right. My tanned skin now dull and lifeless. I look dead in the eyes.

"Shut up Blaze, she's hurting." Solar says. "Let's be great friends and clean her up and take her out." 

Confused. "Where are we going?" I asked. " well Jaebum is having a bbq in Seoul tonight..wanna go?" 

It amazes me how she gets to hang out with other men and hobi wasn't angry. 

"That's a GREAT FUCKING IDEA" Blaze says. "The best way to get over one is to gain another! I hear Simon Dominic gone be there too and I NEED to be around that tall glass of cum!" 

I look at her with disgust "Hoe ass" I mumbled and she blows kisses at me. "Ok fine I'll go"

Both of them look at me with heart eyes. My mommy lowkey cheering because of her freedom from me. I guess she misses her own penis.

Taking a long shower. The girls decide to do my hair and make up. I had new clothes for days. So I could choose from anything. "Hmmm what to wear at a BBQ?" I asked thinking hard.

"Ooh yes Daddy!!" I see a new dress I had order online.

 

Finally finishing getting dressed I walked into my living room with all eyes on me.

"DAMN GIRL!!! We just going to a BBQ!! Not the strip club!" I hear Solar say.

"Look all I have is revealing clothing. You forgot my ex was a sex demon" I say glad that my mommy left an hour ago. She don't need to hear that per say.

"Whatever let's go." We walk out to my new baby that haven't even driven yet. It's a 2019 infinity truck. I gave He who should not be named his truck back. It was painful to see his face so I told Hoseok to give it to him.

Sighing. I mentally prepare myself for this event we were heading to.

 

 

This should be fun right?


	14. Chapter 14

It's been 672 hours 10 minutes and 7 seconds since I've seen y/n. I've been so depressed without her.

I guess you don't know what you have until it's gone. I was so ducking stupid..reckless even. I lost the woman I love trying to kill the man I hate. 

All to revenge a man that didn't care about me. I haven't slept in so long I don't even know what that is. Don't even mention food. That's non existent.

"Namjoon hyung—you need to rest." I heard Jungkook say. "Do you have an update on y/n?" I asked ignoring him. Sighing he answers, "yes hyung , but you won't like it." He says. I look up now intrigued. "What is it kookie, spit it out!" I say now thirsty as fuck. 

"I won't do you like that boss I can't." He leaves quickly not responding to my protests.

"Fuck!! Y/n Where Are You?"

———————————————————

Yoongi POV 

Ugh lately it's been so hard to be with my kitty. Namjoon has been in his feelings barking orders left and fucking right. I kept asking for early leaves for obscured reasons.

Knowing that I'm being made out as suspicious, I didn't give a fuck. Jimin needed me and as his caregiver I was gonna be there.

Driving home, well to jimin's condo. I don't know why I just don't move in. I'm always there anyways. Oh wait I can't, he's a secret that no one knows about.

As I'm driving I see an unmarked car that have been following me. I do my usual stick and moves just to divert them but that doesn't work. They keep up with me. 

Me being who I am I accept my fate and pull over. Grabbing the mini machine gun from under my seat. Getting ready for whatever. I get out and was about to aim it at the car until I see shownu and wonho walking towards me.

"What the fuck are you two doing following me?" I ask obviously pissed. "It was orders from Seokjin Yoongi, where are you going during a meeting? And why is it so fucking important?" Wonho spit out his toothpick as he speaks. 

"Boy...mind your fucking tone. I'm YOUR hyung, you are not mines." "But I'm yours!" Shownu says expressionless. "So I'd advise you to answer my man here."

Scoffing. "I don't have time for this, I got shit to handle." Walking away I here shuffled feet they both were coming at me. Tossing my gun in the car I prepare myself to fight my brothers.

I'll do anything to keep jimin a secret. Knowing how much Monsta X hates hybrids because a pack of hybrid wolves killed their whole entire family, I knew that they would want jimin dead. So I had to keep him a secret by any fucking means.

With luck on my side Wonho gets a call. Namjoon flashed on his screen. Shownu still gunning for me as we start to tussle. "Let him go! Boss said let him handle whatever it is he needs too. He said he will deal with him on his own." Wonho shouted. Shownu straightening himself up and looking at me with deadly eyes.

"You got lucky motherfuckas, you're lucky Namjoon saved your asses." I say as I turn to get in my car preparing to drive off. But I wait on them to leave first so I can make sure they don't follow me.

Once in the clear I haul ass over to my sweet baby. Upon my arrival I walk in the door smelling delicious food. Jimin must be cooking some of his famous kimchi fried rice. Instantly getting hungry at the smell.

I see my baby with his back turned singing a sweet song. Sounds like a H.E.R song. Ooh he sounded beautiful when he sings. I creep up behind him wrapping my arms around his torso, kissing his neck.

He jumps and tenses up. "Mmm baby, daddy's home." He smiles and turn around while I'm still hold him. Giving me a wet and sloppy kiss moaning into my mouth. I instantly get hard. Fuck..

"Hi papa..welcome home." He says with the sexiest Busan accent. It makes my dick harder than I wanted it to be right now. I can tell he notices because he purposely body roll against me while turning back around to finish cooking. 

"How was work Papa? Was it stressful? Do you need me to run your bath after dinner?" He asked me making my heart thump.

"Work was work baby, and yes you can run my bath, but we enter it together." I kiss his neck.

————————————-

After dinner. 

We head up to his bathroom running the bath for us both. I stare at jimin as he bends over to check the temperature of the water. His ass is so fuckin thicc. And there goes my boner again.

Groaning and gripping my phallus I turned away from him to try and calm down. But that didn't work because soon and I'm back facing him he is getting naked. It's like a strip tease. All he had on was a shirt and jeans. No undies...AT ALL. Easy access I thought.

"Daddy..are you gonna just stand there? Or are you getting in with me?" He says sexily and then winks at me.

I didn't hesitate , I stripped so fucking fast. Beating the flash's record. I instantly get in first so I can have him in between my legs.

He squat down first with a little bounce in his actions. That shit was little over my dick. His tight ass is hovering over my hard penis right now!

"Um jimin.. are you gonna sit down baby?" I ask hoping that he sits directly on my dick.

I guess he was lost in thought because he turned to look at me with a questionable face.

"Oh yeah daddy it's just the water was too hot for my thighs I wanted to hesitate myself. Ya know?"

As soon as he tries to sit down he felt the poke dead smack in between his asshole. He gasped and yelped. 

"Y-Yoongi?" I look up at him with so much lust I my eyes it was a fucking sin. No I WAS THE SIN.

"Yeah kitty...what's up?" Tilting my head while raising an eyebrow. "You're poking me Papa."

"Do you want papa to stop kitty?" "N-No..p-please don't s-stop." He says with a flustered face. That was my que to get my baby ass all to myself. FINALLY!!

 

I grip Jimin's hip slowly moving him down in my dick. The burn from his dry yet wet hole felt so fucking good on my dick I could help but let out a loud moan. Jimin did the same. 

His ass instantly got my dick wet, he was a slick mess. His ass hole was gaping trying to take all of me in. I wait for him to tell me to move. He never did but he took action and started bouncing on my dick. 

"Ah fuck, ooh shit kitty. Just like that." I praise as he bounces his perky juicy ass on my hard fat cock.

"Ahh shit papa...I love you papa I fucking love you ughhh." He yelled. "That's it." I said while grabbing his body now thrusting my hips up into him while he bounces. We a moaning messing in the tub. 

There was water everywhere but I didn't care. I had to have him right then and there.

"F-Fuck baby you're so tight I will come soon from the compact." I said feeling my euphoric orgasm coming full speed. 

"Ooh fuck daddy, I'm close too." He says. I thrusted up in him extremely hard hitting his prostate. He yells out a loud "FUCK". "Found it." I say with a huge grin on my face.

The next couple of thrust we both come. I let my cum own his body and something in me makes me wanna bite his neck. Letting our orgasms take completely over. We both were shaking afterwards.

Breathing hard 

"Fuckkkk that was the best bath sex I've EVER encountered." I say. Being nothing but truthful to that statement.

I kiss him. "I'm never gonna let you go baby." I say softly in the sleeping boys ear.


	15. Chapter 15

We pull up to Jay's mansion and it's hella people here. As we get out to walk in I feel all eyes on me. So many stares, I guess it's because of my outfit?

Pushing that thought to the side I hear Solar greeting Jaebum himself along with his colleagues. Blaze and I wait for the introduction quietly.

"Guys I don't know if you all remember my friends from the club that night? But this is Y/N and Blaze." She says pointing at us both.

"Ah, yeah I definitely remember her thicc ass." I hear Gray say. Staring at me like I was a piece of steak. "You're the one that got snatched out of the club. Who was that? Your man?" He chuckle with the sexiest sinister grin.

" No, not anymore he's not." Solar speaks for me. I just glance at her and then turning back to him. "I remember you too, aren't you the one that got extremely hard off of one dance? Didn't you want to take my thicc ass home?"

Saying that in a sarcastic but playful tone. He grins more sippin his Dusse. He winks at me, fuck...those lashes are to cum for.

"Yeah I do remember them, look y'all can have whatever y'all want here. It's hella food and liquor. Drink as much as you want and eat as much as you want. Just enjoy yourselves." Jay Park says as he wraps his arm around Solar's neck. 

I wonder what is the relationship between her and hobi...why the fuck is she cheating on my brother? Well he's not my brother anymore..but still I guess. 

I look around for Blaze but I see her and Simon Dominic in the corner whispering and giggling. I look around for food, seen as I'm STARVING. I finally found the table of food and started making my plate. I get sides more than anything since I don't eat much meat.

I feel a gust of wind brush past me and I look up to see Gray coming around from behind me. "Oh hey you." I say, going back to filling my plate with food. I look up and see him staring at me with so much lust.

"Y/N just let me have you already.." I stopped filling my plate and look at him with a who the fuck he think I am face. "What do you mean have me?" He makes a face like "you know what I mean" "y/n let's not play games.."

——————————————————-

Namjoon pov

"Hyung! I'm feeling reallll irritated and these boxing bags aren't cutting it!! I need to feel flesh brother." I hear Taehyung telling Hoseok as they were practicing in the fighting room.

"Aishh Taehyung, you gotta control the rage. That stuff will kill you all that pent up anger. Learn to accept the bag. You can't always crave flesh."

Walking in I watch them for a few seconds. Hyung sees me and he tells Tae to take 10. "Namjoon-ah what's up?" "Shit, just stretching my legs..hey how is Solar doing these days?" When I asked him about his woman he tensed up.

"She's great..she's a hell of a woman. So strong." He says but that shit sounds like a bunch of bs. His face says otherwise.

"Mmm why isn't she here? Normally she's here by now." I ask. I genuinely wanted to know. "She is at a BBQ with some of her friends."

Friends? Could y/n be with her? "Ahh, you know you could've went with her if you wanted too, I know y'all are like attached at the hip."

He looks at me. "FINE!!!! I can't hold this shit in any longer!!" He yells. JACKPOT! I thought. 

"Y/N is with her at the AOMG BBQ...!! Whooo fuck that feels better to get off my chest." He says as he pats my shoulder. I look at him with a murderous eyes. 

"You let your woman go to the lions den Hoseok?" He looks down." Well, we're only engaged because of her father." He says and my eyes grow big. 

"Is this not love? It was arranged?" He nods and look away. "What did you give up for them to arrange such things Hobi?" "The last job you had me do..I was to take out BIG BANG. But I didn't know that they had the Haitians on their side." He says.

"Her father recognized me and told me in order for me to live I had to marry his daughter, something about he knows we will protect her because of the rumors about us. He knew how ruthless we are just from word around town."

I nod still listening. "If I don't protect her or keep her happy...he said he will kill us all with no hesitation. That is why I let her do whatever she wants." He pauses. "It keeps her happy."

"Hoseok do you like her? Like for real?" I look at him concerned. " I fucking LOVE her Namjoon...she's more than just great sex. I'm falling in love with her." 

 

That stabs my heart cause I know how he feels. "Let go get our women Hoseok, let's not let those fuckers steal our Queens, let's go show them who women they are."

He looks at me with a huge grin on his face. "Taehyung! It is your lucky day...go get Jungkook..we got some heads to smash."

I'm getting you back y/n...and I'm making you mines forever again..even if I have to humble down to your father.


	16. Chapter 16

3rd person pov

Y/n walks off ignoring Gray, or at least tired to. He was so persistent that it creeped her out.

Trying to find her friends just to get away from him. She was so ready to leave but she didn't want to leave her best friend Blaze..she had a feeling that Solar was trying to leave anytime soon.

Sipping a little bit of her drink, she sits it down just for a second to look for her phone in her purse. Not noticing Gray slipping a pill in her drink. 

Finding her phone she see that she has a text from her brother Mino asking how was she doing. 

Reading the message while drinking her cup of cognac she was about to text back but suddenly she felt weird.

Shaking her head a few times trying to knock off that feeling, but that only made it worse. Y/N felt extremely dizzy now. Gray notices and swoop into action. Taking her to one if Jay parks guess rooms.

Only thing on his mind was to take her down.  
———————————————————-

Solar pov

I look around and can't find y/n "Where the fuck did she go?" I said out loud and Jaebum looks up while eating chicken. "Who?" 

I cut my eye at him cause he talking with his mouth full. "Y/N she was just right here. Her purse is still here but she's gone. She ain't that type to leave a $500 purse lying around." I say getting nervous.

"I don't know mama..let's go inside and look for her mm'kay?" He tried grabbing my arm but "Nah I'll go you stay..Blaze let's go. We gotta find y/n." I say and she tears her lips from Simon's face instantly. 

As we walk off "You got your knives Blaze??" She looks at me and nod." Hell fuckin yeah I do." I get a call from my brothers in Big Bang. It was Taeyang.

"Sis where are you? Your daddy needs to see you. He wants a report on Bangtan and Y/N."

"I got bigger shit going on brother, I'm here at AOMG with y/n right now and I think one of the boys took her into a room." I say in a rush." Need backup?" He asks plainly. "Naw I got Knives with me." Saying her code name he knew exactly who she was.

"Alright...be careful..remember no killings...remember what happens last time with monsta x's family...we don't need another one of those." He end the call after that. I hang on to his words thanking the gods it's not a full moon.

I look up and see Hoseok...my heart stops when I see the man behind him...Namjoon...

———————————

Namjoon pov

Walking in this shitty ass BBQ which turned into a full blown party feat. Orgy session. I look around for my wife...I mean you know. I gotta speak shit into existence ya know? 

The gang and I scurry through the crib like animals trying to hurry up and find the girls.

"Hoseok what are you guys doing here?" I heard a voice. It was Solar, and she only has Blaze with her. "Where is y/n?" I ask not even responding to her question.

"I don't know..." she says real quietly. "We are looking for her ourselves. She disappeared..so did Gray." Hearing that made my blood do more than boil. I take off running.

I bust through every door and so does my men and Blaze. I hear someone scream my name.

Solar.

I rush to her and see Gray with his dick about to enter y/n's unconscious body. I see nothing but fucking red.

"SHE'S MY WOMAN!" I yell and I pull out a thin rope and wrap it around his neck. Choking him. 

Tears pouring from my eyes seeing her unconscious while I'm trying to kill the man. It makes me angrier. 

AOMG busts in the room guns aimed at my head. Taehyung and Jungkook secretly behind them with Machine guns while Hoseok and Wonho are guarding me while I finish their man off. 

Jay's face lands on the two of us and he loses his shit. Cocking his gun he tried to air us out. But he was too slow for the twins.

Taehyung and Jungkook ripped through them so sharp and so clean. It was a master piece. Not only did they shoot them down. They beheaded them all...Right. Then. And. There. Cackling while doing so.

I get up and turn to my love but I see solar taking her out the room. I run after but Hoseok grabs me." She's gonna be safe Namjoon. You have to understand something. Remember when I said Solar's father partnered with BIG BANG?" I nod. "Well who do you think BIG BANG is under?" He asks. 

 

 

"YG..." 

Now understanding something more clearly. "You lied to me Hoseok hyung?" I ask as we leave the mansion before police arrives. We don't need that bull shit on us.

"No I didn't lie, I just didn't finish telling you." He says while stepping into the van. I see Taehyung and Kookie with huge bags in their hands. "Did y'all steal food too?" I ask. 

"No." Tae says. "We brought their heads with us." Kookie finishes his sentence.

Shaking my head at them. I turn back to Hoseok. "Finish telling me hyung...now." Anger in my voice. Jin notices and glances at me. Telling me to calm down with his eyes.

"In order for you to even continue fucking YG's daughter. Solar's dad made a deal. He said that YG Had Big Bang put a hit out on you for fucking his daughter and their little cousin." 

"So I had to marry her for us all to be united as one or they would've came and killed our families and then kill us if I didn't follow along."

I let him finish. "Hyung you could've told me this. I wouldn't have kept trying to get close to y/n for all the wrong reasons. I would've left that shit alone. Her and I would still be together if you would've just told us sooner!" I shout. Making Jin look at me.

"I'm sorry brother I am, I was just trying to figure out how to tell you that our biggest enemy's partners threatened to tell on us to YG if I didn't marry his daughter. How was I supposed to say that without you raging out?"

Pausing. " I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YG. YOU THINK IM SCARED OF HIM?! ILL GUT HIM MYSELF. I yell. "Now she might be gone forever Hoseok." I say softly. 

"Ahh but that's the thing Namjoon." I look back at him."Solar and I have a plan to get you and her in the same room. You still thinking of proposing yeah?" I nod."Then just keep calm, we got this for you."

I hope I can trust and believe that. "Don't let me down hyung...I need her"


	17. Chapter 17

Namjoon pov

Days. I wait for day just for Hoseok to tell me he and solar finally have a plan.

"Alright her father is having his 25th annual ball ok? Now you're gonna have to ass kiss him Namjoon. So yeah"

I take the info in nodding. "Okay now lets go and get you a Tuxedo and the engagement ring." 

More nervous than ever but I'm ready. I miss my baby I gotta have her back in my embrace. I miss the smell of her hair...smelled just like coconuts and tea tree oil.

I miss her smile...her perfect teeth. Her laugh...damn it can cure cancer alone with the vibrations of it. Her lame ass jokes...she's worst than Jin but fuck I always laugh because she's my bunny. And don't get me started on her body.

I haven't touched a woman in over 30days and I'm craving y/n...her vanilla and caramel skin...fuck...I'm getting hard just thinking about having that ass under me while I pound her guts. Fuck!

"Namjoon you alright?" Hobi asks snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yeah...hyung I'm good."

We leave and head to a boutique that Hyungwon recommended. He said the Stylist there owes him so he will personally take his time in giving me what I want.

We walk in and I see legs...nothing but legs. I guess you could call him a skinny legend? His name was Xu Minghao and he looked exactly how Hyungwon explained. Hot as fuck.

Now I'm no gay man myself but he was a good looking guy. "Hi what can I help you with?" 

"Uhh Hyungwon gave us a referral and said you were the best in the business and my brother and I need suits for a ball.

He eyes us and then nods. "Ok let me get you measurements first." He comes close and I get a whiff of his c—perfume? It's the same one I buy for y/n. Oh how I miss her smell.

My boner returns as I visualize her in slow motion dancing while only wearing a Chewbacca mask. My silly woman. God I need her..I need to feel my dick in her tig—. "Um sir, I didn't mean to." He says.

I hear and open my eyes to look down at the male. "Huh?" I say confused and he looks down at my crotch and I do the same. Instantly turning red. "Shit—Fuck man my apologies. I got lost in your perfume. It's a scent I'm familiar with."

He nods " it is ok I guess. So I have the measurements now you just go pick out what materials you want."

I do so, hoping he is as good as he's led on. I'll kill Hyungwon if he isn't.

Pulling out my phone I decided to call yoongi to have him come to the club house and get a debriefing on what happened two days in a row. And also figure out who he's sticking his penis in these days.

He answers on the third ring.

"Mm." He says." Hyung where are you? I need you at the club house today. I can't and won't take no for an answer." I say half joking. "Mmmm I guess I have no choice huh Namjoon-ah." 

~puuurrrr~ I heard a purring sound in the background. It sounded like a cat but a very LARGE one. "Hyung you have a cat now?" Silence on the other end. Until. "Papa..are you done one the phone? I'm bored." 

I heard a child I think, I only assumed cause he called yoongi papa. "Hyung what's going on?" "Nothing I'll be there." He hangs up. The bitch hung up.

Sighing."Hey Hoseok?" "Mm?" He responds. "Does yoongi have a kid?" He looks at me with a strange look. "He's gay Namjoon, not saying gay men can't have their own but he hasn't said anything about adopting so I doubt it." I look at him and nod. 

" I just heard purring and then I heard a "kid" call him papa. You think that's a kink of his?"

"That's definitely a kink..when him and kihyun used to date I overheard them fucking...kihyun was calling him daddy...very loudly."

Cringing at that info. But I'm really intrigued. Why hasn't he revealed that he's dating? Was he embarrassed because how he went off on Hoseok? What was it?

"Let's ask him when he come today to the club house." 

 

This should be fun.


	18. Chapter 18

Yoongi

Hanging up with Namjoon I instantly got irritated. Knowing that he heard jimin pissed me off. Jimin stares at me with sad eyes knowing he's in trouble. "Kitty...what did daddy say about talking while I'm on the phone?" He looks at me with a pouted lip. 

"Papa, I'm sowwy, kitty just wanted to play." He looks so fucking cute. Uwu my little baby bo-..NO he's a bad boy. " Jimin...it's time for your punishment....what shall it be baby boy?" 

"No stuffies?" I shake my head. "Not good enough baby boy." He looks around thinking. "Spanking?" He asks. I nod my head yes. His face lit up but he tries to hold the excitement.

"Kitty I'm only spanking you, I will not pleasure you afterwards." I say and his grin falters. "Assume the position Kitty." He turns over on the bed getting on all fours.

I pull his shorts down, admiring his ass. Trying not to get hard. I take a deep breathe. SMACK! I hit his ass hard with my bare hand.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! I continue until I get to 23...I spanked him according to his big age. He's now crying but also brick hard. His dick was so hard it leaked pre-cum.

He sits on his ass enjoying the pain it brung him. He then wraps his tail around his length...is he—is he stroking his own dick?! IN FRONT OF ME? I yank his tail always getting on top of him with his tail still in my hands along with grabbing both of his hands as well.

"Are you fucking kidding me Kitty?! How dare you pleasure yourself AFTER a punishment? I guess I'm gonna have to give you something to really cry for huh?" He sniffles and looks at me with lust and sadness.

I go to his closet, I had a box in there that I'm sure he didn't know about since he hates the closet. I open it and I get a blind fold and handcuffs. Oh and a prostate massager.

"Move up baby boy." He moves to the head board. I hand cuff him to the bed and then undress myself and walking to him. I put the blindfold on so he can't see. I stroke my dick a little bit and then put it to his lips. 

"Suck kitty." I demand and like clock work he hobbled my dick sending electronic wave signals through my body. "Oh— oh shit jimin. F-Fuck!" I moan very loudly. I tried not too but his mouth was better than any woman or man that's very tasted me. 

I fuck his face, I couldn't help it I need to fuck his throat. He started to gag making his throat tighter around my penis. Feeling my release soon I take my dick out his mouth groaning from the coldness and he moans from them lack of dick in his throat.

"I'm about to fuck you silly kitty." I say as I turn him around. I make him lay on his stomach. Grabbing lube. I lather his ass and my dick up. With no warning I slam into him. Earning a scream from him. "FUCKKKK fuck ffuck fuckkkkk, AH fuck daddy." 

He moans as I fuck him at a deadly speed. I pound into his ass while smacking his ass harder that I did before. His head turns to the side a little bit and I see tears in his eyes. 

I stop. "Kitty you ok?" He nods "yes daddy it just feels so good I can't help but cry." He tell me. "Shiiiiiit, ahhh fuck jimin...just hearing that is the sexiest shit ever." I praise leaning forward kissing his face, neck ,and back.

I started pounding back into him all you hear is moaning, ass skin smacking and loud wet noises . He so fucking wet!! I slow down so I don't cum so soon. I want to enjoy this as long as I can.

"Daddy I can't take it! Let me cum. Can I be allowed to come daddy?" He asked and I pound into him harder that he anticipated. 

"Mm cum baby cum from your ass and from your pink and pretty dick baby." I say almost coming myself. Next thing I know I hear a—

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh fuuuckkkkkkkk fuck mmmfuck yeah." He cums...and hard. I cum not to far behind but I cum whole biting him. He gasp from the pain but then giggles. Oh it's not over.

I grab the prostate massager and turns him back over. I didn't even lube it because my cum was in his ass. I stick it straight up to his prostate holding it there. He gasps.

"Yoongi...what is that?" Yoongi? I guess he's big now.

"Punishment baby.." I say cutting the device on. He jolts and arches his back. Moaning and becoming undone. Oh jimin that's not all.

I put a cock ring on him and tighten it and then I plant a vibrator directly on his dick making his toes curl." Alright baby boy....I gotta go to work. I'll be back in a few hours." I say kissing his lips passionately. He groans a don't leave me but I was already getting dressed to leave. "I love you kitty." I say shocking him. He stutters. 

"I-I-I-I I love you t-t-oo Yoongi."

Kissing his forehead again for motivation I finally walked out ignoring his cries. I had to go meet the boss, before they start thinking I'm a traitor.

Mm 

 

Whoever did this is dope. But let's say this is how Jimin looks isn't the story.


	19. Chapter 19

Namjoon

"Let me get this hold on." Yoongi says as he answers his phone. Hoseok and I watch Yoongi's every move. I watch his facial expression change from nervous, calm, to worry. "How the hell did that happen Jimin?!"

Jimin? Who's that? Is that the person that gave him the scratches? Jimin could be boy or girl..maybe male since Hoseok said Yoongi was gay.

"Oh my fucking fuck Jimin...okay, okay calm down." He glances over at me then turns away. "No Papa is not mad at you baby." He whispers. Mm so it is a kink. "I will be home soon ok. Just stay big for me." He tried whispering but my office is so quiet that's impossible.

He hangs up and turn back to me. "Um do you think I can go see the stylist boy or whatever and then leave right after? I kinda gotta go home." He asks I nod and he leaves out my office. "Did you see that Hyung?" I asked Hoseok. "Yeah, he's hiding something. That didn't sound like a normal partner situation. Did you hear him say "stay big?" Is he fucking a little?"

I stay quiet trying to process everything." Lets follow him. Something isn't right and it is bothering me. I'm dying to know who's got our fearless and murderous brother so whipped." I say and Hobi shake his head agreeing. "Go gather wonho and shownu along with Tae and Jk and Jin then let's go and pay our brother a visit. " I said and he obliged.

Once Yoongi head out we get into traffic with him. The only person that's good enough to follow someone without being made out is Seokjin. That's the ONLY reason why I brought him along. I'm still mad at him about before.

I had no choice but to bring the twins along because, right now they're both in little space so I can't leave them there with the rest of the gang. They would kill the whole club house just because someone told them "no". Can't have that.

We finally come to a stop. We see Yoongi get out and run into a condo complex. Since when did he have a condo? I get out first wasting no time. Once I get to the door I hesitated on even knocking. 

Once I did knock though the person that opened the door I honestly could say I wasn't expecting.

——————————————————-

Yoongi

Fuck! Who would've thought that some cats are afraid of water. I knew this would be too much for Jimin. He called me I could hear Hoshi screaming in the background. He said he tried to get him in the tub and he flipped out and ran to hide under our bed.

I finally make it back to our place, making it inside. It's a fucking wreck. Hoshi trashed the place out of fear. I closed the door. "Yoongi? Oh thank fuck." Jimin says as he walks to me and hugs me. "Baby what happened?" I look around. "The fucker flipped his shit and tore the house apart because he's scared of water. I had to try not to beat the bitch to death. He smashed my toys Yoongi. Get your house guest." 

I stare blankly because...I've NEVER heard Jimin talk like this...I was turned on. Note to self..make Jimin mad more often. "Ok baby calm down, where is he?" I ask. "He's still under the bed." 

I hear a knock at the door but I let Jimin get it while I check on Hoshi. Then I hear a scream. "Yoongi! Come now please!"

"Stay here ok baby boy." I say to Hoshi and kiss his head. He stays under the bed. Running to the front. "Jimin what's wrong?" I stop running and so does my heart. Namjoon. 

"What the fuck is this Yoongi?" I hear Shownu ask. "You fucking a hybrid?!" I hear the anger in his voice. I'm so speechless I can't speak. 

"Well Yoongi?" I hear Wonho. I turn to Namjoon, our eyes meet. "Is this what you had to tell me Hyung? You're harboring a hybrid?" I look at him and study his facial expression. 

Then I look over to everyone else's face. So many different emotions. I get to Wonho and Shownu..I see anger. Their faces stared at Jimin with disgust. I knew they hated hybrids but that is why I kept this a secret.

"Yeah this is why..I found him on that exo job Namjoon. I've had him every since. This is Jimin..my boyfriend." I say as I grab Jimin's arm. He looks at me scared and touched by my words.

"Are you seriously gonna let him keep a fucking abomination as a pet?!" Shownu says now turning red."I should blow this motherfuckers brains out right now! Things like him deserves to die!" 

At that moment. With his choice of words. The decision he made to verbally say that about Jimin in my presence. I KNEW he had a death wish.

"Run that by me again Hyun-woo.." He wasn't even Shownu too me anymore. I had to really get personal with this bitch. "You gone do what?" I step closer to him. Now in his face.

Wonho steps forward. So does the twins right behind him, staring at the back of his head. They were getting into attack mode. 

"Alright,Alright. Back up ok? Let's talk this out right now. Remember we are brothers." Hoseok says. "Fuck that brother shit!" Shownu spits. "Brothers don't folic around with the enemy. You know the history with hybrids and us and you go against the grain?" 

He eyes me. I eye him. "Honestly Hyun-woo, I understand what happened to you. But that wasn't Jimin..he's NOT like those pack of werewolves that murdered your family. Don't get him confused." I say defending my loves honor.

"I don't give a fuck! He must die like the rest of them!" He says and then he moves so fast and he sucker punch me knocking me back. Coming to my senses, I elbow him in the throat while kicking him in the stomach. Jimin being surprised by my actions he hurried off to the bedroom..at least I think so.

Wonho jumps in to help his brother when all I see is Namjoon and Hoseok doing the same. They were breaking up the fight but at the same time punching the two lads in the face. 

The twins circle us. Back and forth they were waiting to see. They wanted blood. They craved it. They waited until needed. They didn't have Namjoon's permission to kill so they had to wait. Patiently I guess. 

"Stop this shit now!" We all froze to see Seokjin staring at us with eyes to kill. "This is no way to act with shit, Shownu get your fucking self together right now." Shownu instantly straightens us. What the fuck? "You all look stupid as fucking fighting over something so small. Are we not at war with something bigger than hybrids?!"

We all nod in agreements. "He's right..I don't want to fight with you brother because of my other brother's love life. I don't want friction. Let's talk this out." Hoseok says.

Shownu scoffs. "Man, fuck that and him. He knew...he fucking knew." He says tearing up. "He was there..he saw the situation. He saw the pain in my eyes. You mean to tell me you fully trust that thing? It's wild it's not to be domesticated. It is a abomination!" "NO I'M NOT!" We all turn to see Jimin and Hoshi furious. 

"We are humans just like you maybe just with a little twist. But non other human. We didn't choose this life. We deserve to live like you do. I don't know the hybrid who murdered your family and I apologize but that was NOT us. Do NOT associate us with ANIMALS. We're far from it."

 

There he was, my fucking man. My Kitty..damn he looked sexy taking up for himself and Hoshi. I look back at shownu who now have soft eyes with a pouty lip. It almost look like regret on his face. He knows they're not the same. 

"You owe them an apology Hyunie..right now baby." Jin says. Wait baby? BABY? "When this happen?" I ask and Namjoon just smiles. Wonho approaches them first and I walk right behind him along with the twins like a shadow.

"I'll be the first to apologize, I am truly sorry for my actions and my brother..we're just still traumatized but that doesn't excuse our actions. Please forgive us." 

Jimin nods and look back at Shownu. "And you?" Jimin asks. Shownu looks at him and scoffs then bolts out the condo. Jin follows him.

Namjoon looks at me. "Brother I'm sorry I should've told you sooner about Jimin..and now Hoshi. But it was hard to do so. I didn't mean to keep this from you."

Hoseok looks down. "Hobi I'm really sorry to you for even judging you and Solar. I should've gave her a chance she didn't deserve that and neither did you." 

"All is forgiven brother. I promise." He says and reaches out to hug me. The twins join in on the hug and so does Namjoon. Wonho runs his hand on my back consoling me.

"No more secrets ok?" Namjoon says. 

 

"I promise brother."  
——————————————-


	20. Chapter 20

Y/N

Once waking up that next day after the BBQ I felt horrible. The shit that Solar told me still has me in shock. Namjoon came to save me? Why? 

Father was having a ball tonight and I had to go check the finishing touches on my gown. I really didn't want to go but being an Mafia princess I had no choice.

I met Blaze and Solar at YG's personal stylist for special occasions. This was the only time we used this particular person. So we could look the best out of every princess that was gonna be there.

"Ughhh I'm so tired of these balls..I truly dislike smiling and fronting in front of shitty ass political figures and mobsters. I just wanna stay home and watch hentai all night." Blaze whines. She whines every year.

"Listen you're not the only one that wants to avoid the ball but if I have to go YOU have to too." I said wiggling my finger in her face. She rolls her eyes and groans loudly.

"Honestly I love the ball." Solar says and Blaze and I side eyes her. "What? I doooo I like getting dressed up and looking like a million bucks. I love the feeling of all eyes on me. You don't?" 

"No bih." Blaze says. With a seriously look. "That shit so fucking boring ughhhh, all the guys there are robotic soldiers and they can't fucking dance." 

I ignore them not really caring. I still have Namjoon on my mind. I miss him so much. I really wanna see him. It's hard even sleeping without him. I feel so lost without being in his arms.

I grab my phone trying to build up the courage. Fuck it. I walk away from my friends. I call him.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ri- "Y/N?"

He says my name with his beautiful voice. Oh it sounds like honey is pouring out. "You there? Are you ok? Hello?" 

"I'm here.." I say quietly. He pauses waiting for me to say something, but I don't neither of us do. 

"It's good to hear your voice bunny." He says and tears fall from my eyes. I hide my sniffles not wanting him to hear me cry. I take a deep breathe. "Yeah it is huh?" Still silent. "Where did Y/N go?" I hear. "I gotta go." I hang up before he could protest. 

"I'm here I had to call my mom really quick." I say. They stare at me. "Is everything ok babe? Why were you crying?" They grab my cheeks looking st me with sad eyes. "No reason come on let's get our gowns." I say changing the subject.

*Time Skip*

It is now time to get ready for the ball.. I really don't want to but whatever. I shower and shave the usual. My hair stylist/make up does my face and hair pretty simple. 

 

My dress 

 

When I finally put it on I feel as beautiful as I look. Not to sound conceited but I look stunning. "Wow, look at my baby girl." I hear my mommy coming into my room. She looked beautiful as well.

 

I can see why YG said love at first sight. My mommy is a to die for type of beautiful.  
"Thank you mommy you look heavenly yourself." I say with a huge smile on my face.

"Come on baby father is waiting for us in the limo. It is time to show our faces" she grabs my hand and we walk out of the house together. I see my brothers in their tuxedos.

 

 

"My My, look at my handsome sons." My mom says and I look over and see how nice they look. Jinwoo stares at me and it made me uncomfortable, so I look away and trying to not catch his gaze.

"Mother and sister might I add that you both look extremely gorgeous tonight. Our stylists really outdid themselves this year. All those women will die tonight at your beauty mother." 

Mino was always a smooth talker. I hate it. It always makes me fucking gag because he's such an ass kisser.

We get in the limo and head off. 1hr later we finally make it to the castle in Suwon, South Korea. 

 

I'll admit the old fuck had taste. The castle was gorgeous inside and out. We get out and of course they're are reporters and such taking all of our pictures. I take a few snaps but then keep it moving. I see Blaze and Solar looking gorgeous. 

 

Blaze dress ☝🏽☝🏽

 

Solar's ☝🏽☝🏽 

"Ooh shit y'all look good as fuck!" I say loud as fuck and a few of fathers friends look at me crazy. Oh well. "Us? No YOU!!! That dress is stunning on you Y/N. Spin around let me see." I do a lil spin." YASSSSSS Goddess!" Blaze shouts..embarrassing me but I'm not surprised. She's always been loud with her praises.

"Ok let's go eat this food and drink this expensive ass champagne shall we?" Solar says. "You know I'm down for food." I say.

We walk in greeting and mingling with everyone. Putting on that fake ass smile. I zone out listening to Jackson from JYP talk about how he's been working out in the gym and he wanted to show me his muscles one day. 

I look around the dining hall not being interested in shit he was saying, and I spot him. He was in all black...so slender and thicc in all the right places. He didn't even notice I was staring at him. He was beautiful. I can't believe I'm seeing him again after so long. Here at my fathers ball. He's not even allowed and yet here he is. Looking like...THAT.

 

Blue hair? Really Joon? Must you kill me here and now?

He spots me and he stares but also give me a look between "Hey baby" and "Fuck you look beautiful" 

 

I feel his energy and look away before getting to caught up in his eyes. 

It was now time to dance. Everybody must get a partner and dance two songs before switching partners. Of course Jackson thirsty ass chooses me. After the two songs ended. I land with a new partner. 

Jinwoo

Heavily sighing. "Why didn't you choose someone else?" I say really not wanting to dance with him. "Oh little one do I make you uncomfortable?" He asks with a wicked grin across his face. I ignore him and look past him to see Namjoon dancing with Rose also from the company.

Something stirs in me. Jealousy? Envy? I don't know but I really don't like it. Namjoon looks up at me and catches my gaze at him and he looks at me like "baby it's not what you think, it's just a dance." It crazy how much you can read from a persons eyes huh?

I sigh and walk away. Leaving Jinwoo on the dance floor. I didn't get far once I feel someone grabbing me. 

Joonie.

 

"Y/N are you okay?" "Namjoon what are you doing here?" I asked annoyed. "Are you not happy to see me baby? I thought—" "You thought what joonie? That me calling you meant something? Well it don't. So go back out there with that lil bitch Rose and get the fuck out my face." I say trying to walk away.

He grabs me

He kisses me

He embraces me

I'm so far gone into the kiss that I didn't notice that we drew up an audience. Our kiss turns into passion. Within that kiss all our feelings came out. It's like we were saying "I miss you, I need you, I love you, come back to me, never leave me again......I forgive you."

"Ahem." We both hear and look to the side. 

 

Father. 

"So I see that you don't listen y/n, I specifically told you to stay away from him. He is the enemy!" He yells. I hug Namjoon so tight because this time I can't let him go. I won't allow him to be out of my life.

"Sir with all due respect, there is nothing you can do to make me stay away from y/n that's NOT happening. Not even over my dead and cold body."

"OH that can be arranged! GD!! Taeyang! Get this motherfucka!" I hear him bark and I'm panicking now. Namjoon still standing there so calm like nothing is about to go down.

I look at him scared for his life. He looks at me like "do not worry baby" I can't believe he's so calm. But when I look back in the direction of father I see GD and Taeyang being stabbed to death by Hoseok and Yoongi.

I also hear screams. Loud ones. The scream were so loud my ears rang. I look into the directions of the screams and I see Taehyung and Jungguk, but that did not look like them. They looked like two Tasmanian devils. 

Blood was everywhere. Namjoon still staring at me with a smirk on his face and his eyes still looking at me in a loving way. "I missed you bunny...have you been missing me?" I'm shocked I can't find the words. 

"MY MOM!" I shout in panic. "Not to worry baby, she's safe." I look at him not believing his word. "SHOW ME, now Namjoon!" 

We try walking off but father pointed his gun at us.

"Tell me something y/n is it him or us?" Confused. " I don't know what you mean Father." He chuckles. "Tell me who you loyal to. Him or us!" He shouts. 

I hesitate on answering. He cock back his gun. Putting a bullet in the chamber. I stop breathing. I'm so scared.

"Get that fucking gun out of her face you puny piece of shit." Namjoon roars. "Ha you think I'm scared of you boy? Remember who I am. Remember I was the one that killed your father boy. I can give you the same fate."

My eyes grow big...he murdered Bang Si-Hyuk? No wonder why Namjoon did was he did. Before I could finish processing my thoughts. A gun goes off.

I look and see that Namjoon frozen with a pained look on his face. I turn to see that Jinwoo shot him. He shot my baby. 

I scream. "NAMJOON NO!" I holler and the whole Bangtan and Monsta X run towards us. Ripping through the crowd like pieces of paper.

I hold him in my arms crying. Telling him it's gonna be ok. He's taken from my arms by Seokjin and Shownu. I grab him back. "Y/N we have to get him help or he won't make it. We got this." I nod "but I'm coming with. You will not leave me here I have to be by his side." Jin agreed. "Ok" was all he said. 

Father was in the middle of trying to escape when he was cornered by Taehyung and then, Kookie. I tried to not watch and keep running after Namjoon but the shit that I'm seeing right now? You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Taehyung and Jungkook are in the process of beheading the man I called father for the last 4 years. They didn't even kill him first. They beheaded him...ALIVE. The nexts to be decapitated were the whole entire YG. 

I look in the same direction as the twins and I see Blaze aka Knives. Her dress is ripped and she looks like a warrior goddess. She was in the process of stabbing T.O.P in the face but at a deadly speed. I knew she was crazy. Over heard the stories but fuck. My girl handling her own. 

Solar is backing her man. Her and Hobi fight side by side. Like a power couple. It was amazing.

We finally make it outside to my driver and Seokjin get joon in the back and he speeds off wasting no time. "Baby stay with me ok? Please don't leave me." Kissing his beautiful lips.

—————————————-

Namjoon

 

I wake up stiff as fuck. "Where am I?"

"Oh you're awake?" It sounded like a angel talking to me. I look over and it's y/n...smiling at me with sad eyes. Her face puffy with red eyes and swollen lips from biting them I guess. 

"Bunny what happened?" I ask. "He shot you." Jin says. I look to see him sitting on Shownu's lap why the bigger male is sleep. Snoring.

"Fuck it's been a while since I've been shot. This is why I try to avoid that shit. God I'm sore." I try sitting up.

"No relax joonie, okay? Please just heal more before moving." Bunny says.

"Seokjin...give me my jacket." He moves to give me my suit jacket. I reach in and grab the box inside.

I get out the bed, Jin helping me. He also helps me get on one knee. 

"YF/YM/YL you are the love and light of my life, I can admit that in the beginning it was all about revenge. I can admit that I was wrong for pursuing you with bad intentions. When I first kissed you, that was when I knew I needed you in my life. I knew that I couldn't not sleep and wake up to you." I say.

She looks at me stunned. "What I'm trying to say is, I don't want to just make it official by living together. I want us and forever to be in the same sentence for the rest of our time."

I look at her eyes she's flowing with tears right now. "I wanna grow old with you bunny, I need you. You're my other half, there isn't a me without you and I see that so clearly now."

"Baby would you do me the honors of being my best friend my homie and my lover...my wife?" I ask. 

 

"Yes!!! Hell yeah namjoon!" She screams hugging and kissing me. "You always continue to make me the luckiest man alive don't you baby?"


	21. Chapter 21

Namjoon

I can't believe I married the love of my life last night. Everything was and is so perfect. Y/n is lying next to me looking so beautiful as she sleeps. I want to wake her but I know she's so tired from the shit I put her through last night.

Flashy Backy

3rd per pov

Namjoon and y/n's wedding was beautiful. He gave her everything she'd ever imagine. She was set on having a outside wedding in nature. 

 

Namjoon obliged and gave her whatever she wanted along with the help of her mother.  
Once they arrived to their villa in Brazil Y/N couldn't stop smiling.

 

Namjoon Pov

"Oh my god baby this is BEAUTIFUL!" Y/N screams while running through the house. She look like a little kid at a Barbie store. I watch her with teary eyes, I don't know why but I've just been so emotional lately. That's not good for my street credibility. 

"Daddy...let me show you how much I love and appreciate you." She whispers from behind me while wrapping her arms around my abs, slowly running her hands down to my pelvis.

I suck in some air sharply groaning once she gets to my penis. "Mmmmm baby don't you wanna go see the island first?" I asked in a gruff tone. 

 

"I want to see you right now. It's been so long baby. You actually made me wait till our honeymoon. I need it right now." She says as she starts unbuckling my dress pants from behind. 

Turning around I lift her up and carry her to our bedroom. 

 

Lying her down on the bed. I slowly take her stiletto heels off. Kissing and sucking on her toes. She moans at my actions and that encourages me to do more. Kissing up her legs to her thighs, that's where I suck and make hickeys on her inner right thigh.

Stepping back I unbutton my dress shirt. Looking at her with lust. I stand her up and start to unzip her wedding dress. Making sure I slide it down extremely slow.

I can tell she was becoming impatient. I knew it. But that is what made it all the more better. I start ghosting kisses on her neck and back. Tickling her. She lets a moan slip.

"Baby go freshen up in the bath room. I have something special I want you to put on for me." Nodding she hurries into the bath room. I set the room with candles and sunflower peddles.  
It's her favorite.

Once I hear the shower stop I open up the Dusse and Champagne bottles pouring her champagne and Dusse for myself. She comes out the bathroom and I almost dropped my glass.

 

If my dick wasn't hard before it is extremely hard now. "Fuck bunny, you look...oh my god come here." I couldn't even finish my words. The drink that I had I swallowed it all in one gulp not caring about being drunk. 

I hurried to her picking her up by her ass cheeks, making her scream with laughter. "Mm I've been waiting to do this for 2months baby. I've missed your body so much." I say while landing butterfly kisses all on her neck. 

Gently lying her down on the bed. I stand back and admire her body. Her silky skin all lathered up in coconut oil. My favorite scent. I fully get undressed in front of her. Her eyes roam my body.

I get the camera that Taehyung gifted me. actually all of my brother put a box together for me to take. It has all types of kinky shit inside. Taehyung though, He said the camera would make the memories more memorable. I start snapping pictures of her in every angle." Come here daddy" she demands. "I want you to take my picture while I suck your dick." That made my dick twitch.

Groaning while getting on the bed. I hit the record button. "Bunny I wanna really capture the moment. Take me all in." She gets into a position that allows her to take all of my dick in her mouth.

She licks and slobbers on my phallus, getting it soaked with her delicious saliva. I moan as he she starts sucking my tip. "FuUuUcK!" My eyes start rolling to the back of my head. Her sucks get harder as she takes my whole entire penis in her mouth....she licks my balls...all at the same time.

I start bucking my hips. Fucking her juicy mouth. "Mm...mmmm..nnngah! Mm you taste so good Daddy." She looked so fucking beautiful from this view. I just can't believe she's mines right now.

"Mm do I baby? Daddy taste good huh? Taste me some more baby." She puts me back into her mouth and at this point I stop the recording. Laying the camera down. I start really rocking my hips. I grab the back of her head fucking her throat. "You're so good at this baby girl, you're so good to daddy...s-shit baby f-fuuuuuuuck!" I cry out.

I feel my climax approaching so I stop her from sucking me. I bend her on all fours. Snatching her panties down. I start to eat her pussy. Chewing on her pussy lips and clitoris from the back. I slurp from her pussy to her tight little hole.

Eating her ass I get it nice and wet before sticking my middle finger inside her ass. "Mmm aahhhh!" She screams. Still with my finger in her ass I turn her over. Finger fucking her and eating her sweet peach pussy. Her moans and screams sends me over. Just her moans alone can make me cum.

"Namjoon oh fuck, oh shit joonie. Right there stay there I'm gonna cum." I stop my actions and she looks at me eyes filled with tears. "Let's cum together baby." I reach for a condom and she stops me. I look at her surprised. "Let's make history baby." Her words made my heart thump harder than normal. She wants my baby? Fuck I hope she's not lying. 

 

I slide inside her raw..fuck I can't believe we never fucked raw before. Her walls clenched me tighter than anything I've ever felt. I stay still because I fear if I move I'm going to explode. "Joonie please move." I oblige and start rocking my hips, watching my dick go in and out of her bare honeypot.

Our moans are so loud but they sound great together. Like we were singing a song of love and passion. I tongue kiss her while slamming inside of her. Lifting up I turn her slightly to the side pushing up her left leg while still inside her. 

This angle let's me get every inch of her. She cries into the sheets and covers. I smack her ass watching it jiggle like jello. I groan at the sight. "Daddy I'm close." She tells me." Nuh uh bunny hold it...w-we gotta cum together. Just hold on." 

She ends up on her stomach and lifts her ass in the air a little. I make her arch her back and raise her ass some more. I spread her ass and cram my dick in and out of her. Juices slashing out of her hole onto my dick and balls. I stop my actions giving her the power to fuck me. She didn't she pulls me out of her and lies me down.

She gets on top of me and slides me back inside of her. Before she moves she takes off her bra. Her breasts look so fucking delicious. They were so round and big and perky. Her huge breast starts to bounce while she bounce on me. 

My eyes disappear in the back of my head. As I start squirming under her. She bounces so effortlessly. Like she knew what she was doing. Like a pro. My toes curl I lift my legs up so I can be fully inside her, she screams louder. She leans down on me so now her breast are in my face.

I suck on her nipples while fucking upwards in her. She bounces her ass while biting her bottom lip. It's almost like we're in competition on who can fuck who. I smirk and chuckle. She looks down at me and wink before kissing my lips. 

We have a full on make out session while reaching nirvana. We both cum. I hold my hips up inside her so she can get all of me. Panting. We're both out of breath.

"Fuck joonie, I can tell you miss me huh? you came so much." She looks down. My cum slowly going down her thigh. "Lets clean up baby." 

We head to the showers and I clean my baby off. My beautiful Queen. This year for us has been a rollercoaster but it was worth it.

Flashy backy ends.

 

After remembering last night I slowly get out of bed trying not to wake y/n. I head to the kitchen to make what I could. Which was order room service. Y'all know I can't cook. 

Once the food arrives I go and wake y/n. "Baby get up. Breakfast is ready. Let's eat bunny." She groans and moans. Then looks at me and smile. Looking like a cute ass baby. My heart melts.

I watch her eat. Grabbing the camera snapping so many pictures of her. I just don't want this moment to end. I never want this to end. I want this forever.


End file.
